The present disclosure relates to an information management system for job progress tracking. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an achievement-based compensation model for print job progress tracking.
Performance based compensation, also known as achievement-based compensation (ABC) is commonly used is various fields. In manufacturing, workers on a production assembly or production line may be compensated for each component manufactured. For example, a certain production line may be configured to produce automobiles. For every automobile manufactured, each worker on the production line may receive a particular level of ABC. If the production line is expected to produce 100 automobiles every shift, workers on a certain shift (e.g., an eight hour shift of production line workers) may be penalized or rewarded accordingly based upon the total number of automobiles manufactured during that shift. For example, if a shift produces 105 automobiles, each worker on the production line during that shift may receive a compensation bonus. Conversely, if the shift only produces 98 automobiles, workers for the shift may receive a decreased compensation.
However, during assembly of an automobile, numerous tasks must be completed by each worker on the production line. A delay in any of the individual tasks may result in a delay to the overall manufacturing efficiency of the production line, and therefore impact each worker on the production line whether they are responsible for the delay or not.
Another industry that utilizes an ABC model is the print service industry. A certain print shop may bill as customer based upon the number of print jobs completed for the customer. Each worker involved in the completion of the print job may be compensated accordingly. As described above, if the print service is operating in a highly efficient manner, each worker may receive a bonus. Conversely, if the print service is experiencing delays or low quality work product, each worker may receive a cut in compensation.
Like manufacturing an automobile, producing a print job may require several tasks to be completed. For example, to produce a pamphlet, individual pages are printed and put into proper order, a cover is produced, a specific binding such as a spiral binding can be used requiring each page be aligned and punched, and the binding is installed. A quality review may then be performed. A delay in an individual task results in a delay to the entire print job, and each worker associated with the print job may be unfairly compensated as a result of the delays.